Samthony
Samthony is a friendship between Sam and Anthony. Trivia *They both sit in front seat of the Big Red Car. *Anthony is much older than Sam Moran (15 years). *Sam is two inches taller than Anthony (6'2). * The only time they were together in the finale of the Christmas show Carols in the Domain was in 2006. From 2007 to 2010, Anthony was absent due to his body injuries while Sam was with the other Wiggles. *They are both Original Wiggles. * They both played Captain Feathersword. Gallery AnthonyandSamMoran.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" SamMoranandAnthonyField.jpg|Sam and Anthony in 2002 SamandAnthony.jpg|Sam and Anthony in backstage AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Sam and Anthony at Planet Rock Star File:SamMoran,PaulPaddickandAnthonyField.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Paul Paddick Sam,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Captain and Anthony SamandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" SamMoranandAnthonyFieldinJapan.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Japan SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue SamandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" SamandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Sam and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" SydneyBarcarolle-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" SamandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin!" concert SamandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" SamandAnthonyinTVSeries5.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" SamandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" SamandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" SamandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:SamandAnthonyinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Luna Park concert File:SamandAnthonyonSunrise.jpg|Sam and Anthony on "Sunrise" SamandAnthonyinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Dance" concert Sam,Captain,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Captain, Dorothy and Anthony SamandAnthonyattheBurswoodEntertainmentComplex.jpg|Sam and Anthony at the Burswood Entertainment Complex SamMoranandAnthonyFieldonRoveLive.jpg|Sam and Anthony on "Rove Live" SamandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" Sam,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the audience Sam,AnthonyandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the Wiggly Friends Wags,SamandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Sam and Anthony Wags,Sam,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Sam, Captain and Anthony Sam,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Anthony Sam,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Henry Sam,AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots SamandAnthonyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork7.jpeg|Sam and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Wags in New York" SamandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" SamandAnthonyinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Language and Literacy" Sam,Dorothy,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Dorothy, Wags and Anthony File:SamandAnthonyinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios SamMoranandAnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios green room SamandAnthonyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Sam and Anthony at Wiggles World SamandAnthonyatSixFlags.jpg|Sam and Anthony at Six Flags SamandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" SamandAnthonyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios interview SamandAnthonyonFoxandFriends.jpg|Sam and Anthony on "Fox and Friends" SamandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" SamandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" SamandAnthonyinMoveandGroove.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series File:SamandAnthonyinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Manchester Apollo concert File:SamandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" SamandAnthonyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Sam and Anthony on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" SamandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" SamandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show" prologue SamandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show" SamandAnthonyin2009.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Clean Your Teeth" song clip SamandAnthonyat2009Awards.jpg|Sam and Anthony at 2009 awards SamandAnthonyonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle" SamandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" SamandAnthonyinUNICEFCommercial.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "UNICEF" commercial SamandAnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Sam and Anthony at Dreamworld SamandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" Sam,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Ringo SamandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" SamandAnthonyinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Hot Potato Recording Studios SamandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Let's Eat!" SamandAnthonyonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Sam and Anthony on "CBS Early Show" Sam,SimonandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Simon SamandAnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Greatest Hits in the Round" SamandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain2010.jpg|Sam and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" (2010) SamandAnthonyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Australia Day concert TV special SamandAnthonyinBackstage.jpg|Sam and Anthony in backstage SamandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" SamandAnthonyinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Wiggle Into Health" SamandAnthonyiniTunes.jpg|Sam and Anthony in iTunes SamandAnthonyinBendigo.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Bendigo SamandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" Sam,AlandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Al and Anthony SamandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert SamandAnthonyonToday.jpg|Sam and Anthony on "Today" SamandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You!" File:SamandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CD advert SamandAnthonyinPerth.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Perth SamandAnthonyatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Sam and Anthony at Powerhouse Museum SamandAnthonyinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video SamMoranandAnthonyFieldinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "ARIA Awards" backstage SamandAnthonyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Sam and Anthony in "Big Birthday Show" 400.png|Sam,Anthony and Ringo The Ringmaster DSCN0275.jpg|Sam and Anthony in the tunnel P1000552.jpg|Sam and Anthony in The 2007 UK Tour 089.JPG|Sam,Anthony and Rove McManus 2744112340_36be9549f9_o.jpg|Sam and Anthony in The 2008 US Tour 2008-Jakks-Pacific-3-x-The-Wiggles-Original-_57.jpg|Sam and Anthony Singing Dolls from Jakks Pacific Category:Friendships Category:Sam Duos Category:Anthony Duos Category:Blue + Yellow Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:Drivers